Val/New Timeline
Valentine "Val" Ra's Al Ghul (バレンタイン ラス アル ウル Barentain Rasu Aru Uru) is the symbol of the Aval Organization, and living counterpart to Soul Calibur. His birth was predicted in a prophecy by the Hero King before death. History Personality There are few words that can be accurately put together to fully comprehend Val's complicated mind. He's hot-headed, he's levelheaded, he's brash, he's thoughtful, he's confident, he's loud, he's contemplative. A word that particularly stands out is spiteful. For whatever reason, Val seems to hold a grudge against... well, almost everyone. He seems to hate Soulcalibur, The Hero King, his mother, and the Aval Organization while simultaneously embracing his role as the figurehead and mascot for the group and Soulcalibur. Val seems to be a constant current of unease, and distrust, and contradiction. Deep down, Val probably wishes he was just a normal teenager. Appearance His skin is tan, bordering on brown while his hair is a vibrant scarlet with a hint of orange. Val's eyes are green with a clear undertone of yellow. He has boyish but often stern features from scowling. Although his favourite colours are yellow-green and scarlet (courtesy of his eyes and hair), Val is forced to wear pale, icy blues and shimmering silver and white. Yes, it's to represent his connection to Soulcalibur. His top is a variant of the Aval shirt but missing one sleeve. He wears silver gauntlets and icy-blue greaves that go just above his knees. His pants are low-rising, which was probably his own choice, and show a hint of his hips and hipbones. Weapons Valentine first learned an effective sword and shield style. However, to boost his connection to the spirit sword Soul Calibur, he trained under the Wind Priestess in Eastern Asia. As a result, Valentine uses tonfa-inspired Crescent Blades infused with crystals from the Spirit Sword. They are named Righteousness and Authority; he often simply refers to them as "Righteous Authority." Fighting Style Valentine uses a more aggressive form of the Wind Dance fighting style. He can channel his spiritual and blood connection to the Soul Sword through his blades. He is quick and precise, with lots of leaping and twirling. Due to his connection to the soul sword, his powers manifest and often leave him floating or flying through the air. Stage Relationships *Used as a Mascot of the Aval Organization *Very close with his mother, Rhiannon **Also kind of hates her for letting his life be this way *Actually "dislikes" many members of the Organization from association alone **He knows Groh, Fai, Kristos and Talon ***He doesn't actually dislike them *Azwel makes him very uncomfortable *Trained with Talim Trivia *Both he and Alexander were born on Valentine's Day *"Al Ghul" translates to "Denom." The entire phrase of "Ra's Al Ghul" translate to "Head of the Denom," with head meaning something along the lines of leader *Al Ghul sounds like Algol, doesn't it? Interesting. *Val himself is similarly coloured like Soul Edge, which is quite interesting. His hair being scarlet like the blade, and his eyes are almost the same colour as Soul Edge's eye. Category:NT Males